


See You Soon

by ZoeGlambert



Series: Apart [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli and Adam miss each other, Adam calls, phone sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this happened and I don't own these people.

Lost in his thoughts Sauli stared at the ceiling, thinking about how lucky he was to be with Adam. Unfortunately he also was thinking about how much he missed Adam, he was in Finland and Adam was in China. He started off thinking about how much he missed Adam’s freckled lips and ended up think about how much he wanted to suck Adam’s huge dick. Good thing he was waiting for Adam to call, he was pretty hard at the moment and Adam is pretty good at talking dirty to him.  
Adam ringtone started playing on his phone, thank god. He grabbed it quickly and pressed the answer button.  
“Hey baby.” It felt so good to hear Adam’s voice.  
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
“Lying all alone in my hotel room missing you.” Sauli blushed. Adam even made him blush through the phone he is always such a sweet talker.  
“You’re so sweet, but what do you miss most about me?”  
“You in my arms.” He is so fucking sweet.  
“Awww, I miss your freckles, especially the ones on your lips.”  
“You and my freckles, you have a freckle fetish don’t you.”  
“Nope, only a foot fetish.”  
“Creep.”  
“You love it.”  
“Good thing you don’t have a foot fetish that’s just a bit odd for me, but you wanna know what I really love.’’ Adam had gone to his seductive voice.  
“I would love to know.”  
“Your moans while I fuck you.” Sauli groaned he was fully hard now. “And you nice little mouth around my cock.”  
“Fuck, Adam.”  
“You hard babe, I could tell you were hard when you answered the phone.”  
“Dammit Adam.”  
“You want me to help you out baby.”  
“Yes, please.” He sounded so desperate.  
“Get Lightning and lube.” Sauli reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tiny bottle and a vibrator. “Do you have them?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Start opening yourself up, but don’t you dare touch that nice cock of yours.” Sauli started to finger himself going slowly with one finger in and out. “Let me hear you baby.” Sauli let out his moans; he knew Adam loved to hear him as much as he liked sucking Adam’s dick.  
“Adam, when you get home I want you to fuck my mouth.” Adam moaned loudly through the phone, he was probably stroking himself.  
“Anything you want, what else you want me to do.” He moaned out.  
“I want you to fuck me senseless till I can’t walk.” He had three fingers in him and could barely talk.  
“Baby, turn Lightning on and fuck yourself just like you want me to fuck you.” Sauli quickly grabbed the vibrator and turned it on high. He slowly pushed it into himself while Adam told him how good he sounded and how bad he wished he could be with him. “You sound amazing so good, fuck yourself baby.” Sauli started to fuck himself brutally hard.  
“Adam m’close.”  
“Come on baby, cum for me. You can do it.” And at that moment Sauli hit his prostate and screamed out as he came. Adam was close too, Sauli could hear him speed up. He moaned out Sauli’s name as he came.  
“Thanks babe.” Sauli said as he came down from his high.  
“No problem. Love you.”  
“Love you too, I can’t wait to see you.”  
“Me too. I love you Sauli now go to sleep.” Sauli hung up and went to sleep, looking forward to seeing Adam.


End file.
